foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
One Last Drink
Story Recap How much did Stonetree actually know or suspect about Nick? Notes Written for FK Fic Fest 2015 (released 24 August). The recipient was skieswideopen, and the beta-reader was Conflagrationette. Word count: 2083 words. Author's Note Quotes * "Vampires. They're never as subtle as they think they are. / But hey. It's Toronto. Nobody's as subtle as they think they are." * "Nick Knight first came to me one night a few years ago. It was in the early spring. I realized it because I lost half-an-hour that evening. You gotta be observant if you're a cop ...." Comments * "You've done a wonderful job of capturing Stonetree's "voice" in this piece. His character always struck me as one that ran deep, but in the show we never saw as much of that depth as I would've liked." — comment by dlyt on AO3 * "A HA!!! I KNEW Stonetree had a better idea of what was going on than he (or the show’s writers) let on. One thing I’ve noticed about 1st season and Stonetree is that his and Nick’s relationship was much closer and familiar than a simple boss – employee relationship. The show never got into it though. Perhaps if Stonetree had stayed on, they might have. This story provides an excellent explanation." — comment by waltd on AO3 * "Thank you so much! I'm delighted to read more about Stonetree, and his reasoning on allowing Nick to serve despite knowing he's a vampire. I like the idea that Stonetree's family history makes him willing to consider the possibility of good vampires, and give Nick a chance on that basis. And I love how cautiously he approaches it, testing Nick to make sure he won't break and turn on his colleagues. / The family history is wonderful too. I love seeing Stonetree's background filled in." — excerpted from comment by skieswideopen on AO3 * "This is awesome. The idea that Stonetree knew about Nick from the beginning, but kept his counsel on the matter, appeals to me on a deeper level. / It kinda had a stealth-crossover-with-Supernatural feel to me (what with talking about the Hunt, wendigos, etc.). Stonetree's family, based on what you've written here, would've fit in pretty well with the SPN-verse." — comment by MelissaTreglia on AO3 ** "Yeah, actually it is a stealth-crossover with SPN. The Stonetree family would be part of that sort of subculture of Hunters that the Campbell family (Sam & Dean's mother's family) and the Harvelles (who ran the Roadhouse) were so much a part of. I was kind-of-but-not-really trying to hide it, because it wasn't a fandom I was authorized to crossover for any of the prompts, but I'm also kind of glad somebody picked up on it." — excerpted from reply by LastScorpion on AO3 * "The incident with the grandfather walking into the sun three days after his wife passed, is a disturbing foreboding on the end of Last Knight." — excerpted from comment by PJ1228 on AO3 ** "It seems like it might make sense that a vampire might be able to restrain their own nature for the sake of love, but probably would not long survive the loss of the beloved, especially when the sunrise is always right there -- even if they had an otherwise still-large family, and important job to do (monster-hunting.) Nick was restraining himself for more abstract reasons, but Natalie was way more his own fault, and he also blamed himself for a bunch of the other friends of his who died that year. So, you know." — excerpted from reply by LastScorpion on AO3 * "I appreciate your arrangement of the escalating revelations about Stonetree's involvement, as each stair-step builds on the last, tying Stonetree ever more tightly into the fabric of FK's entire story -- and into the tragedy it became. / Opening with the word "Vampires" means we know that Stonetree knows from the start; there's never a moment his knowledge is in question. I like how Stonetree recognizes what Nick is and evaluates it, and then makes the decisions necessary to let Nick be a detective, and takes the actions necessary to check and recheck the appropriateness of that decision for Nick, for the force, for all of Toronto. This is the agency that canon always theoretically allowed Stonetree, but never went so far as to make concrete. I enjoyed tremendously that Stonetree chose Schanke particularly for his suitability as a vampire's partner (even if the scale tipped only on the garlic), and that Stonetree felt a completely in-character (cf. "1966") custodianship of "his" vampire detective, and the partnership he'd brought into being." — comment by brightknightie on AO3 ** "This would be the same continuity as "Full of Grace" and probably also "Date for the Fourth of July", and even "Five Doctors House Didn't Drive Away from PPTH", although that last one says coma, and FoG disagrees oh well." — excerpted from reply by LastScorpion on AO3 See Also Category:Fan Fiction Category:Works by LastScorpion Category:PG-Rated Fan Fiction Category:Short Story Category:Songfic Category:Drama Category:Fan Fiction from 2015